Vénus
by Ookami97
Summary: Il est son protecteur, qui veille sur lui lorsqu'il rend les armes. Et lui, il est son gardien, une étoile brillante qui le guide lors des nuits les plus sombres. [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NoName.]


OS écrit dans le cadre du **Collectif NoName** pour le challenge de Mai 2018 : _« Codépendance »_.

Alors, déjà, sachez que j'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire pour le challenge de ce mois-ci. Pourtant, ce soir, après une discussion avec Nanthana14 (merci mille fois à elle pour la relecture d'ailleurs!), l'inspiration m'a prise de court et me voilà avec un OS _Avengers_ sur les bras. Un _Thor/Loki_ terriblement soft, qui plus est. Mais ces deux-là souffrent tellement qu'on a pensé qu'un peu de paix leur ferait le plus grand bien…

Le titre, _Vénus_ , est un clin d'œil à l'étoile du berger, première étoile qui illumine la nuit guidant les voyageurs jusqu'au petit matin.

C'est mon premier texte sur ce fandom avec lequel je ne suis pas extrêmement familière, mais j'avais quand même envie d'essayer. On verra bien ce que ça donne...

Défi de l'auteur : _Avez vous une fanfic "codépendance" préférée, et si oui, pourquoi celle-là ? Si non, que pensez-vous du concept de codépendance ?_

Le concept de « codépendance », pour être tout à fait honnête, au début, je le comprenais pas trop. Heureusement que les membres du Collectif ont expliqué, sinon, à l'heure qu'il est, je serais encore larguée. Mais je dois avouer que maintenant, je le trouve super intéressant. J'aimerais écrire encore dessus un jour, mais avec une touche beaucoup plus sombre et malsaine _(on se refait pas, hein...)_. Il y a beaucoup à exploiter avec un thème aussi large !

* * *

Loki était allongé, endormi, venant à peine d'entrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve, ou plutôt sans cauchemars. Un repos paisible et salvateur. Sa respiration était légère, et ses traits relâchés. Pour une rare fois, il avait l'air si détendu, comme libéré de la douleur et de l'angoisse qui pesaient sur lui en permanence. Fier, il n'en montrait jamais rien. Pourtant, les ombres malfaisantes couraient derrière lui, comme pour le piéger et le rattraper, comme pour le noyer dans un océan sombre dès qu'il relâcherait sa garde… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était rien. Car aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, pour le protéger le temps de se défaire de ce masque de fierté et de cette affliction qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules. La silhouette protectrice et puissante de son frère veillait avec bienfaisance alors qu'il se laissait aller à la sérénité, comme des milliers d'étoiles qui éclairent faiblement les nuits sans lune d'un éclat laiteux rassurant.

Posé contre son ventre, un livre ouvert, encore entre ses doigts. Sûrement avait-il succombé au sommeil en pleine lecture, ses yeux se fermant malgré eux, sachant inconsciemment que son frère vadrouillait non loin de lui et qu'avec un dieu comme protecteur, il ne risquait rien.

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs lui aussi octroyé un moment de détente auprès de son frère. Ne l'entendant plus se manifester depuis maintenant de longues minutes, il était venu voir ce qu'il en était de lui. Habituellement, le brun avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire. Dans ces moments de calme qu'ils avaient tous les deux, Loki se tournait vers lui, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines, retenant de nouveau toute l'attention de son frère.

Même si ses paroles n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance, c'était l'échange qu'ils avaient qui était substantiel pour eux. Pouvoir profiter de se retrouver ensemble, réunis, sans avoir peur de se voir séparés de nouveau…. Du moins, oublier cette inquiétude pendant un instant. Instants où ils se trouvaient comme dans une sphère protectrice, isolés du reste du monde et de ces souffrances qui faisaient siffler leurs oreilles, de ces malheurs qui leur mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres, de ces moment où, s'époumonant, l'horreur remplaçait leurs voix… Ces instants-là, où ils étaient si loin de tout ça, à tel point qu'ils pouvaient presque l'oublier, ils les chérissaient tous les deux. Ils étaient vitaux, essentiels.

Comme un point d'ancrage, une promesse de se retrouver, le temps de quelques heures, quelques jours parfois, l'un et l'autre, réunis dans une quiétude bienfaitrice qui pansait leurs blessures et leur apportait un réconfort, les resserrant comme dans une étreinte. Un sentiment de bien-être qui s'installait entre eux, les enveloppant d'une chaleur fraternelle.

Se penchant au dessus de son frère, Thor glissa sa main sur une mèche de cheveu, glissée en travers de sa joue. Il découvrit son visage, la caresse de ses doigts faisant bouger le brun dans son sommeil.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur son visage, les détails de sa peau, ses paupières closes bornées de cils fins. Alors qu'il observait muettement l'autre, de nombreux souvenirs passèrent en flash devant ses yeux. Des images, douces parfois, d'autres violentes, brutales, lui tordant l'estomac au simple souvenir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, Loki battait des cils une fois, puis deux, avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, son visage s'illuminant en voyant son frère penché ainsi au dessus de lui.

Thor lui sourit en réponse, sentant l'angoisse menaçante se retirer, intimidée et impuissante face à autant de lumière. Loki était comme son gardien, celui qui le sortait de ce trou noir dès qu'il commençait à s'y enfoncer dangereusement malgré sa volonté, lui tendant la main, une main blanche qui se détachait et brillait comme une étoile dans ce ciel noir qui l'emportait avec lui. Une étoile qui le guidait jusqu'au crépuscule, l'empêchant de se perdre dans l'obscurité, une étoile qui n'avait pas toujours brillé aussi fort, mais qui ce soir, était plus lumineuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
